


Green Is Perfect

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [4]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Dating, Empath, Fluff, Gay Panic, I love my boys, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Superpowers, Surprise Kissing, its cute, its short but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Caleb plans a little date so he can hang out with Adam.





	Green Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom small??? Ahhhh I'm here to supply because I love my boys.

Caleb tapped his phone case and let out a stressful sigh,his father was in one of his moods. Writer's block,such a terrible thing but even worse when you can feel the frustration and moping of someone else.

He could get picture his father so visually already knowing what he's probably doing and his facial expression.

Caleb flipped his phone and swiped his finger to unlock and punch in the digits of  his passcode. The feeling sucked since he was already dealing with his own shitty emotions so why add on three more people's emotions? Of course his sisters and mother's weren't _that_ bad....well Alice's were a little worse than his mother's. They were just a little stressing because they didn't know what to do about his dad. To approach him or leave him be.

The empath could already tell his dad just wanted to be left alone.

With quick fingers he was typing in his messenger app and he felt the snap of joy hit him when he got a response not even moments later.

_Wanna hang out? My dad's got writer's block and is drinking it away._

_You don't have an empathy hangover do you?_

 

_I'd love to,just give me a couple minutes._

 

_Nah,I won't feel it._

 

_I'll_ _be there in ten_

 

_I'll_ _be ready meat head_

 

_Dork_

 

_< 3_

 

Caleb smiled and pocketed his phone,jumping up from his bed to frantically rush around to get ready. He stopped by his mirror and ran a hand threw his hair multiple times before cursing and giving up. His hair was fine. Adam loved him,messy hair wouldn't bother him...right? Hopefully it wouldn't.

Caleb rolled his eyes at his foolish anxiety fuelled thoughts,he wanted to empress Adam and look good for him,maybe messy hair was a good look,the teen had made a comment on it once. 

 

He shrugged on a jacket and ran down the stairs swinging on the banister once he reached the end and made his way into the kitchen where his mother was. 

 

"Hey,I'm going to hang out with Adam,I'll be back later." He said as he picked up his car keys,house keys and his wallet. He packed the items into his pockets and approached his mother,with a quick kiss to the forehead he muttered, "Dad wants to be left alone." And made his way to the front door.

"Be safe! And call me if you need anything!" His mother shouted from the kitchen. 

 

He hummed to himself as he unlocked his car door and jumped in,Caleb stuck the keys into the ignition and turned them. With a content sigh he leaned over and pulled out a CD,his name written on it in cursive. He popped it open and pushed it into the CD player and music filled the car. The teen put the car in reverse and backed out of his driveway. 

 

He loved the CD ever since Adam had gave it to him,it was a cute gift. 

 

\---

 

He pulled up right outside Adam's house and with a quick text the boy was shutting the door behind him and making his way down his driveway to Caleb's car.

The two smiled wide,cheeks dusting pink as Caleb felt the butterflies swarming in his stomach.

It felt right,it felt _perfect._

Adam dropped his bag on the floor beneath him and leaned across meeting Caleb halfway. Caleb placing his hand on Adam's cheek as they connected into a kiss.  

 

The teens pulled away with sigh,faces flushed red.

"So what are we doing today?"

 

Adam turned and searched for the seatbelt,he firmly grasped it and locked it in place,his eye's finding his boyfriend's again. "W-What? Do I have something on my face?" 

 

Caleb placed the car in gear with a chuckle. "No,you're just _so cute."_ Adam felt the blood rush to his face again,the heat of embarrassment showing,he scoffed with a laugh and nudged the other teen with his elbow. "Shut up!" 

 

A comfortable silence fell between the two boys as the music from the cd played softly in the background. 

 

"This is nice." Adam hummed placing his hand over Caleb's that rested on the stick shift. "So where are we going exactly? I forgot to ask." Caleb flicked the turn signal and answered.

"I thought we could go to that coffee shop and just relax before heading out to the park later...is that okay? Oh it is...I can feel that..." Adam grinned and covered his mouth as he giggled, "Are you taking me on a surprise date,Caleb?" 

  
Calebs breath hitched as his heart rate increased. "Is that you or me? I can't tell..."   
Adam leaned over and pecked his cheek. "I love you so much."

\---

Adam reached across the table to place his hand on top of the empaths to break him from his trance. "Doing okay?" Caleb turned his hand to connect them. "Is this too much?" The teen pursed his lips and glanced around the cafe,it was more packed than he thought it would be. It was a surprise to get smacked with multiple different emotions when he only expected two or three people in here.

But the second Adam connected their hands he felt grounded,now only focusing on his emotions. They were nice. Really nice. Adam was familiar and green. And green was _perfect._

"No,its better with...you,it's perfect."

It wasn't long until the boys were both picking from a shared dessert and drink,the classic milkshake with two straws,the food being delicious and so sweet. A chocolate fudge cake and ice cream.

The two teenage boys engaged in comfortable silence with giggles breaking it occasionally. Both blushing at any connected eye contact and glancing away quickly,Caleb covering his smile with a hand as Adam snorted into his fist. The empath felt as if he was high,the rush of _love,happiness_ and _excitement_ flooding his system so fast that his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He adverted his eyes to his boyfriends scrunched up nose,he found it adorable. How cute Adam could look when filled with joy. It was also reassuring to know he wasn't the only one confused between the two.

_Why the hell are we even laughing?_

The two thought collectively.

\---

    With a spark of bravery Caleb leaned forward across the table and nudged Adam's fist out of the way to press a kiss. Adam squeaking in surprise but soon smiling and returning the kiss.

"Dork."

"Meat head."

It didn't take long until they both decided to ditch the cafe and head out.

The two teens were picking up their stuff when Caleb spoke nonchalantly.

"Let's go make out in my car."

"What?!" Adam spluttered with a red hot face of embarrassment.

 


End file.
